This is Everything
by yousmilebeautifully
Summary: It's been months since the dreaded Vegas Night, and Clare is alone at home. The storm outside is raging and her ears might be playing with her. It could just be a branch against the window, right? But of course it's not.  umm.. heavy SMUT. M for a reason.


Clare's POV

I was sitting on my bed drifting off to sleep when I heard the noise; a small _tap_ against my window. My eyes widened and my heart skipped a beat. It was quickly turning into a thunderstorm out there, so I calmed down a little. Maybe it was just a branch or something. _Calm down, Clare. You're being ridiculous. _I had been a little jumpy ever since vegas night, but the worst of my anxiety about it had passed. It had been months ago, after all. I quickly reasoned that there wasn't anything out there. That's when I remembered that my parents were off at a couples retreat trying to fix their marriage for the week and I was alone. _Crap._

_Maybe I should call Eli just so I'm not alone. He could come over and - tap!_

I jumped about a foot in the air and help my breathe, frozen. _Okay, so I guess I'm not crazy… but what now?_ My thoughts were a little jumbled as I got up to look out my window. I knew it couldn't have been Fitz because he moved away after the incident, but I was still somehow afraid that it was. I pulled back the curtain and the first thing I saw was a pair of chattering teeth, goofily smiling at me.

"Oh my god, Eli. You nearly gave me a heart attack! What are you doing here?" I said through the glass, sure he could hear me because I was shouting due to shock. _How did he even get on the balcony? Did he really climb that tree..? Woah. It's so high up._

"Um.. c-could you just let me in Clare? I'm freezing my ass off out here!" I let out a shaky laugh and pulled open the glass door. He bolted in my room and went straight for the bed. I raised my eyebrow at him and he just laughed pulling the covers over his freezing frame.

"HEY! You're getting my bed soaked!" I ran into my bathroom for towels but when I came back through the door he wasn't there anymore. All that was left was the damp and wrinkled purple comforter. "..Eli? Where'd you g-" Something slammed into me hard and pinned me to the bed. It was dark and I couldn't catch my breath, but before I got the chance to try and fight back someone whispered in my ear.

"Did I scare you, Clarebear?" _Oh. It's Eli. _My heart let out a stuttered beat and slowly came down to a more regulated pace. Eli laughed softly in my ear and I could feel his smile on my shoulder blade. His hot breathe on my neck made me forget that I should probably be mad at him for several reasons right now. The husky tone to his voice clouded my head and sent a slight buzzing to my.. lower region. I _loved_ it when he talked to me like that and he was fully aware of the affect it had on me. I could practically hear the lust in his voice, and it was all for me. The thought made me moan quietly. _Snap out of it. You're angry, remember?_

"E-eli.. you never answered my question." That's all I could think to say, and I just didn't have the will to tell him to get off of me. I didn't even mind that he was freezing. "_Why _are you here?" I asked breathily. He smirked, seeing through my facade. Eli knew I wanted him just as bad as he wanted me. _Smug little devil. _Chuckling, he finally answered me.

"Well you told me earlier that your parents weren't going to be home. I took it as an invitation, obviously." _Of course you did_. I rolled my eyes at his comment, but I knew that he came over because he didn't want me to be scared. He knew about the nightmares I had. The ones about him slowly dying in my arms, covered in blood. I shuddered and he took it as a sign that I was cold. "Oh. Sorry Clare. This wasn't really part of my plan.. I didn't really think it through." He said referring to being soaked in rain. He shrugged and nuzzled in closer to me making me giggle.

"Ha. Do you ever?" I looked up at him sweetly before he kissed my forehead and ran to the bathroom to change. Luckily I still had a pair of his sweats here from the last time he stayed over. Thinking about this, I looked down at my ring finger on my left hand. I smiled when I saw the light from the moon catch the silver of the ring that took the place of my purity ring just two weeks ago. It really was beautiful. My new ring had Eli's personality written all over it, but it somehow suited me perfectly. It was old fashioned and slightly banged up, but that made it all the more breath-taking. The oval cut emerald in the center always reminded me of his eyes. I sighed, remembering the night he gave it to me. It was perfect, really. We had just made love for the first time and he looked so happy that he was glowing. I was falling asleep in his arms when I felt him place something on my finger. "It's a promise that I will love you." he said after kissing each of my fingers and finally the ring he had just placed there. He stared deep into my eyes and I knew that he meant it.

I jumped slightly when the bathroom door opened. Eli waltzed back in with a grin on his face. "I couldn't find a shirt, so.." I looked down from his eyes to his chest and my mouth fell open slightly. It didn't matter how many times I got to stare at him; my heart always raced. Every time. He wasn't exactly "built" in the typical Degrassi football player way, but his muscles were definitely _there._ In the moonlight he looked stunning. I could see just how toned his stomach really was.. which was when I realized that I was staring. I ripped my eyes from his chest and blushed crimson red, staring anywhere but in his direction.

He was suddenly there in front of me and I was shocked enough to look up. I got hopelessly lost in a sea of green. He gently grabbed my chin and made sure I wouldn't look away before he could say what he wanted. I knew it would be something corny, so I decided to just go with it. Smirking, he told me "Now Clare, I know you think I'm gorgeous, but you have to learn how to control yourself around me. It's getting out of hand."

I scoffed at him, finding my voice again, and said "Oh Eli please! You think I don't notice you staring at me too? Even a blind man would catch on pretty quick." His lips were on mine, dancing. I would have been surprised but I couldn't really focus on anything but his taste. I opened my mouth for him and he caressed my tongue with his slowly. His kisses were delicious. When we broke apart we were both gasping.

His eyes smoldered - _how did he _do _that? -_ and he pushed me back onto the bed. "I just can't help it Clare. You're so beautiful." His suddenly serious tone caught me off guard. Before I could think to say anything else his lips were everywhere. He slowly and sweetly kissed anywhere he could reach. My cheeks, nose, forehead, neck- but then he stopped. It wasn't until then that I realized just how bad I wanted him. I groaned in response to his abrupt stop, making him look up at me and smirk; fire in his eyes. _Oh no._

"What is it Clare? Is there something you wanted?" _You are such a tease. _I moaned, hoping he would just put his hands back on me before I lost it. To my horror, he whispered to me some more. "I'm afraid that won't do, Clare. I need to hear you say it." It took me a moment to focus on what he was saying. If he said my name like that one more time I couldn't be held responsible for what might happen. _He's doing this on purpose. _

"T-tell you w-what?" _Please just shut up and touch me. _

"I think you know." He let out a devilish chuckle and started slowly, agonizingly slowly, kissing my neck. He knew just what to do to drive me insane. "Tell me what you want me to do to you, Clare. Tell me now." Eli suddenly grabbed my wrists and held them above my head as I squirmed, trying to touch him. He unhurriedly took of my pajama top and I groaned, waiting for him to touch me. _He's _enjoying _this! He thinks it's fun to watch me beg. Not a chance. _He was taken aback by the sudden change in my expression. I could feel the wicked grin spread across my face and I knew my eyes were filled with wildfire. He loosened his grip slightly, confused, which was when I made my move. _You're going to pay for this._ I quickly and expertly flipped us over so I was the one straddling him. Before he could figure out what was going on, I grabbed his wrists and put them in the same position mine had been in moments before. His eyes were wide with surprise at my display of strength. _That's right, Eli. That just happened. _I let out an exhilarated laugh at the expression on his face, proud that I could get that kind of reaction out of him. _My turn. _

"Well, Eli. I _did _want you to touch me. All. Over." I said the last part with as much lust as I could muster, letting it seep into my voice. I heard him gasp. He started squirming but I was ready for it. "But now.. I guess you're just going to have to wait." He face was incredulous. I had never done anything like this before in the few times that we had made love or even before that when we were just exploring each other. It didn't mean that I wasn't aware of what made him tick, however. I knew him just as well as he knew me, which was why I was sure that the one thing that drove him absolutely crazy was not being able to touch me. Feeling triumphant, I started slowly kissing his neck trailing down his shoulders and then to his chest. He moaned in response, and I smirked against his skin. "Now I'm going to let you go, but you can't touch me, or I'll stop."

He looked so shocked that I involuntarily laughed, but quickly regained composure. "Clare, _please."_ My heart raced as I felt his arousal rub against my inner thigh, and I almost lost it.

"Not yet." I whispered. I did what I said and continued kissing his smooth, toned chest. I reached his nipple and took it in my mouth while my hands roamed to solve his.. problem. He moaned louder than before and clenched the sheets. I bit down hard and he arched his back into me.

"_Shit, _Clare." I slowly pulled down his sweats, realizing he wasn't wearing any boxers.

"Someones excited. Did you want some help with that?" I blushed, thinking about what I was doing, but I pushed away the thought.

"Clare," he moaned, his voice slightly hoarse, "please." I did what he asked, because I couldn't take the way he said my name. I softly grabbed him and he let out a sigh, thrusting his hips upward, trying to get me to move my hand.

"Patience, Eli." I whispered in his ear. His eyes rolled back in his head as I started slowly moving my fist along his shaft, painfully slow. He bit his lip, trying to hold back a groan at my slow pace and I couldn't help but chuckle. _Payback's a bitch, Eli. _I decided to give him what he wanted and moved at a quicker pace.

"Faster." He whimpered. I obliged, and right before he was about to come, he practically screamed my name. His body tensed and I knew he was really close, so I stopped with an impish grin plastered on my face. He was so lost that he couldn't really understand what had happened. "C-Clare?" he said, looking up at me through his glazed over eyes. He groaned loudly when he figured it out and roughly pulled me off the bed. I was surprised but unable to do anything because, as much as I regret to say it, I was so close to losing it. That last groan had me. I was spent. He shoved me up against the wall and put my legs around his waist. "You're such a tease, Clare." He said with a grin.

"You deserved it." I told him. He started roughly thrusting up against me while he cupped my breasts in his hands. _Oh God. _He pulled one into his mouth and continued to push up against my clit, making me scream. "Eli, _fuck me." _It was the only coherent thought I could form anymore. He grunted in response and nearly ripped off my shorts and panties. I grabbed a fistful of his hair and whimpered when he grabbed himself and rubbed against my clit, trying to tease me.

"Oh, Clare, you're so _wet_." He couldn't take it, and neither could I. We both knew he wouldn't be able to keep this up for long, so I gave him the push he needed.

"Eli, I want you inside me. Now." I groaned in his ear, biting it after. He nearly collapsed but stayed standing only because he _needed, _more than anything, to quench both of our thirsts for each other. He whispered my name quietly as he entered me. All thoughts left my head except for one. _This is everything. _We both moaned together and he started fucking me hard. My hips met his thrusts every time, and he knew I wanted more. It hurt slightly, but the pleasure outweighed any pain I would have felt.

"God, you're still so tight." He groaned into my throat, where his head was rested. He started thrusting deeper, making me say his name over and _over_. "I love it when you do that." I was so close and he knew it, so he rubbed his thumb against my clit in rough circles. His mouth attacked mine and I was in bliss. He moaned into the kiss when I pulled on his hair. My walls were clenching around him and his thrusts became erratic. His pushed hard into me a few more times, hitting my spot every single time. We both screamed as we came. I collapsed. Eli held me up and carried my over to my bed, still around his waist. Our sweat mixed together when he fell on top of me. I held him close, loving his scent more than anything else I could remember.

"I love you." He whispered quietly, and I felt like I was in a dream. _He is everything._


End file.
